Objetivos que NUNCA permitirei!
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: Os riscos vão crescendo... Allen, como sempre, não quer que ninguém  principalmente Lenalee  sofra. Mas ela quer lutar até o fim, claro. Como resolverão esse impasse? Só lendo pra descobrir XD


N/A: Disclamei: Man não pertence a mim e nem aos meus cúmplices, porque, se pertencesse, teria uma continuação =P.

Notas do texto:

-Allen falando

-**Lenalee falando**

Objetivos que NUNCA permitirei!

- Lenalee-chan... – Disse eu, Allen Walker. Olhava para a linda moça com um pequeno sorriso quase não identificável. Lenalee estava chorando por causa da morte de Tap, um grande amigo. Não podia fazer nada... A não ser ficar olhando ele ir embora para sempre.

Por isso, eu tinha que derrotar o Conde e acabar com todo aquele sofrimento. Só assim poderíamos viver em paz...

Quando soube sobre uma nova forma de inocência que Lenalee possuía, que consumia o sangue do corpo, fiquei apavorado de acontecer algo a ela. Vou deixá-la fora dessa guerra! Eu não vou permitir que ela se machuque. Não vou! Não vou permitir! Nunca!

**Todos pareciam um pouco assustados com essa nova notícia do onii-san. Fiquei um pouco assustada na hora. Mas mesmo assim continuarei lutando para proteger todos! Minha família! Meus amigos! E o Allen! Farei tudo por eles!**

**Caminhei em direção ao quarto do meu querido Allen-kun para ver se ele se encontrava bem. A porta estava semiaberta. Olhei pela fresta. Allen estava de costas para a porta, parecendo irritado com alguma coisa. Seus punhos cerrados na parede. Aproximei-me devagar e, ao colocar uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro esquerdo, ele me olhou.**

Sinto alguém tocando em meu ombro esquerdo. Olho pra trás. É Lenalee. Não queria vê-la naquela hora, era péssima. Só havia um pequeno problema... Eu não conseguia evitá-la, porque eu sempre a amei... Desde o primeiro dia que a vi.

Depois de sair do transe, percebi que nossos rostos estavam um perto do outro. Essa poderia ser uma chance para mim? Será que ela sentiria o mesmo por mim? Ou não seria correspondido? Esse medo me fazia perder tudo à minha volta.

Voltei à realidade quando algo doce tocou meus lábios... Hum... Como era bom... Eu poderia ficar pela eternidade naqueles macios e saborosos lábios de Lenalee. Argh! Maldita falta de ar! Agarrei a cintura dela e caí na cama com ela sentada em meu colo. Nos separamos e ela me olhou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Lenalee-chan... Eu pensei qu- Fui interrompido por outro beijo de tirar o fôlego de Lenalee.

**- Que eu não gostava de você? Allen-kun, eu te desejo há muito tempo... Só não achava a hora certa de me declarar...**

**- **Lenalee... Eu... EU TAMBÉM TE AMO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS! Quero viver ao seu lado para todo o sempre! Mas para isso, eu derrotarei o Conde... – Novamente fui interrompido por minha amada.

**- Nós, Allen-kun, NÓS, iremos derrotar o Conde. Nada na vida podemos fazer sozinhos. Precisamos e necessitamos uns dos outros. Por exemplo, EU necessito de você, do seu amor e do seu carinho... Sem isso, acho que eu não viveria. Seria apenas a Lenalee Lee e nunca a Lenalee corajosa e apaixonada por um certo garoto que acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho.**

-Lenalee... Não é bem assim... Só não quero que se machuque... Quero que sobreviva! Não vou permitir que participe disso!

-**Allen-kun, não é questão de você permitir! Eu vou e pronto! Você não manda em mim!**

- Eu mando a partir desse momento, em que você vira MINHA propriedade! Pronto.

**-Ah... E desde quando EU sou SUA propriedade? – olhei desconfiada para ele. Nem parecia o Allen que conhecera anos atrás.**

-Ué... Desde que você entrou nesse quarto – sussurrei em sua orelha – Você sempre pertenceu a mim. SEMPRE.

-** Sim, Allen-kun... SEMPRE pertenci e pertencerei a você. – Logo adormeci. Dormi em cima de seu peitoral com muito aconchego.**

Logo que Lenalee adormeceu, fiquei admirando-a. Apesar de ela dizer que viria comigo derrotar o Conde, nunca... Jamais... Permitiria que ela se machucasse novamente. Por isso, meus objetivos nunca falhariam! Porque eu morreria para protegê-la.

N/A: Mais uma fic pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado ^^" da fic.


End file.
